Delicate
by Butterfly.Butter
Summary: Qué pasaría si Charlie y Claire vivieran en el mismo país? Qué nunca se hubiesen subido al avión? Qué Charlie no consumiera droga? Y que por alguna razón del destino se enconrtaran? Charlie x Claire Revies por favor!


Yay! Mi segundo fic publicado y es uno de Lost Charlie x Claire. Una de mis parejas favoritas D! Lol Gracias otra vez a todos mis amigos D ya no los menciono jajaja o se van a hartar de mí °O°! Gracias a LostLorenzo :) porq' por ella me inspiré en hacer un Charlie x Claire en español -

LostLorenzo: Thanks a lot, You don't know me, except because of my reviews, but thanks to you I decided to write this fic for the ones who can read Spanish :) Really, thanks a lot :D

Nota: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Lost, todos los personajes que tengan que ver con la serie no me pertenecen, sólo me pertenecen algunos extras que salen de mi imaginación :P

Delicate 

**_Capitulo 1: 6 Meses  
_**  
-"Sí, siempre juntos, vamos a tenerlo, nada malo puede pasar, podemos intentar, siempre te amaré, no te voy dejar por esto , mi amor por ti es más fuerte, y otro tipo de estupideces más... y todas, todas sin excepción, se las creí. Qué me pasa? Cómo pude ser tan estúpida y no darme cuenta de lo que ocurría?" – La chica rubia sentada en una banca de parque se preguntaba desconsoladamente en su cabeza, lágrimas fluían rápidamente por sus ojos color azul. Su cabello ondulado era movido por el viento, que lo utilizaba como un juguete. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero la parte de su vientre parecía que estuviese esperando un ser dentro de él.

-Disculpa... puedo preguntar que te ocurre? –Rápidamente la chica levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la cara de un desconocido para ella. Era lindo, de cabello rubio, algo largo y de barba un poco corta, sus ojos eran color azul aqua, como si te pudieras perder en ellos unos momentos para no querer regresar nunca a la realidad- Emmmm, lo siento, si te molesto me marcho. –se disculpó el individuo e intento continuar con su camino cuando fue detenido por el llamado de la chica de la banca

-No! Está bien, necesito hablar con alguien... No te molesta? –preguntó tímidamente la joven

-No, al contrario, me gustaría acompañarte... –dijo torpemente el individuo y tomó asiento no sin antes presentarse- Mi nombre es Charlie, mmm y tú?

-Claire, mi nombre es Claire. –respondió secándose las lágrimas y extendiendo la mano para saludar al chico, el cual respondió el saludo de manera formal y se acomodó para escuchar lo que la chica tenía que decir, pero como hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, decidió que él podría entablar conversación.

-Y... cuánto tiempo tiene? –preguntó señalando el vientre de Claire 

-Hum... 6 meses, más o menos –dijo ella tocando el lugar que dentro de unos meses estaría vacío.

-Eso es bastante... y qué piensa tu esposo? Debe de estar emocionado –hizo un poco de plática el muchacho, pero en vez de hacer que la chica hablara, se quedó callada y bajó el rostro con mirada triste, perdida, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Charlie

-No estoy casada –dijo casi en un susurro. A pesar de la extraña reacción de Claire, Charlie no se entristeció al escuchar aquellas tres palabras, al contrario, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta rápidamente hizo que desapareciera de su rostro. No sabía el porque de tan espontáneo gesto de su parte. 

-Ummm y, qué es lo que te ocurre? Por qué estabas llorando? –preguntó notablemente preocupado 

-Bueno, precisamente por lo anterior, mi novio, me dejó después de que aceptamos tener el bebé, él me convenció de que podíamos intentarlo... tener una familia, pero... después cambió. Ya no quería ni siquiera verme, me dijo que arruiné su vida, cuando el fue quien decidió tenerlo! Me convenció, me dijo que no me dejaría –levantó la mirada y su voz era muy fuerte, casi gritaba por todo el coraje acumulado al recordar lo que había pasado, lágrimas nuevamente salían de sus ojos color azul, Charlie no podía hacer nada más que observarla, y tratar de hacerla sentir mejor- Se quedó con el departamento que habíamos comprado juntos! Dios mío pero que se cree...

-Mmm... sé que no me conoces, pero, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa –dijo amablemente viéndola a los ojos, haciendo que se sintiera mejor. –No es una casa lujosa, es un pequeño departamento a dos calles de aquí, quieres? 

-De verdad? No te molesta? –la chica estaba sorprendida, totalmente anonada con lo que acababa de escuchar. Charlie se puso de pie y tomó el equipaje de la chica que estaba hacía un momento tirado al lado de la banca y la miró

-Por qué me ha de molestar? –sonrió dulcemente y caminó en dirección a su casa. Claire tardó un poco en reaccionar, cuando se levantó corrió al lado de Charlie, quien ya iba mucho más adelantado. Comenzaron a platicar como buenos amigos, como si llevaran años siendo amigos, conociéndose. Pero la realidad era que apenas llevaban unos minutos platicando.

Esperen el segundo capo D q' subiré en cuento tenga reviews ee si no, supongo no subiré el próximo / lol.

Ojalá les haya gustado :D!

Atte. Pame / • вüттєяƒιγвüттєя •


End file.
